Who would heve guessed?
by Miss-Cooper
Summary: Hermione's been dreading the coming year cause being head girl means living with head boy, who is, yep.Draco! story better that summery.flames welcome, but i'd rather not have them. Read & review!Please? T for a lot of cussing...alot.


**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction for this couple. Yay! I started to read these stories and decided to write one. I really like this pairing! DracoXHermione- Don't like, turn back now!! flames are allowed...-sigh- I don't own Harry Potter or the couple.**

**---------------------------------**

**Hermione's POV**

Thank merlin, summer break is finally over! I know, me, Hermione Grager? Not enjoy summer? With all that time to study and read? Yeah, well believe it. It all started when my shirts were alittle too tight around my chest. I was staying with my older female cousin at the time. I told her and she wrapped a measuring tape around it and sure enough. I was growing. I have now stopped growing there 'thank merlin' and am now in a 'D' cup. And while this was happening the rest of my body turned on me as well. Don't get me wrong! I have a killer body now, but I don't want it! It didn't help that when I told my cousin that I was going to be Head-Girl this year, she gave me a complete makeover.

My once bush of hair is silky smooth now, all my clothes are too tight for my liking 'my cousin got rid of my old clothes', and guys that are complete idiots won't leave me alone!!! oh! There's Harry and Ron getting on the train! -sigh- time to see their reactions to my 'changes'. Neither of them had seen me this summer. Here goes nothing-

**Normal POV**

"Harry! Ron! Over here" Hermione said smiling at her best friends. Both sat down across from her not yet looking at her. Then- " 'Mione...wow..." Ronald said wide eyed staring at one of his best friend. She just sat there smiling, trying not to burst out laughing at them. I mean, come on, their faces were funny as hell!! "whoa, went through some 'changes' this summer, Mione?" Harry asked, still wide eyed and starring. "whatever, I couldn't sleep last night, so wake me when we get to school, kay?" Ron said to the other two already leaning on the window. "-snore-" "...is he really asleep already?" Hermione asked Harry while staring at the red head across from her. "guess so, so what's new?" Harry said back. Instantly there was a smile on the young witch's face. Harry looked at her with a confused look. " i'm the Head-Girl this year!"she said, not being able to control her happiness. "Wow, congratulations Hermione! Who's the Head-Boy?" and with that one question her smile was gone. "...-murmur-" "what?" " -sigh- I said...Malfoy." "Oh well that's too ba-...wait! WHAT?! Don't you have to live together?" "Ugh, don't remind me..." "sorry, Mione. Really I am." "...thanks, Harry. And don't worry. I plan on at least trying to act civil with him to make my life this year at least alittle easier." Just then a voice came on the speakers. _**" Will the following students please come to the front cart, thank you: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Grager, thank you" **_ "Well I guess i'll see you at school later, kay?" Hermione said already out the door.

**Draco's POV**__

_why, of all the girls at our school, do I have to live and work with bushy haired, board bodied, mudblood Grager?!?! I mean, come on, at least if I got a slut to work with I could have some fun! But nooo, I have to work with the only girl who wouldn't fall for me. Great. Just greeeeaaat. _"-sigh- hello, Malfoy, how have you been?" _Great, she's here. _Draco looked over at the door of the cart and-_ What the fuck?!?!?! When did Grager get hot?!?!?! _ Draco sat there watching the witch in front of him sit down and watched as she burst out laughing. "What's so funny mudblood?" He asked her hoping he sounded more pissed off then he actually was. "Your face! That's what funny,Draco! I mean, first Harry and Ron and now you?! This is just getting ridiculous" the blond wizard in front of her rose a eyebrow when he heard his first name come out of the girl in front of him. "Grager, did you just call me by first name?" Hermione just rolled her eyes."well, sorry for being friendly." she said with a smile(forced, mind you). " I just thought that if we were at least friendly, we would be able to get trough this year without killing each other. Agreed?" She asked while putting out her hand. I thought about this and realized she was right. "Alright mu-Gray-...Hermione." _I can't believe i'm doing this, oh well._

-----------------------------

**okay, that's all for now. Like it? Hate it? Tell me, please? Should I just stop? Or should I keep going? Won't continue till I have at least 2 reviews, sorry, can't cause I have other stories too. L8er pplz.**


End file.
